B.B. Disco
Big Bird Discotheque '''is a CAW professional wrestler better known as B.B. Disco. Currently, Disco only works for Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*). B.B. also attempted but failed to join Suspect Lariat Dungeon (SLD). Disco is the former holder of the 2011 CAW Young Lions Cup. Backstory Rumor has it that Disco was born to the owner of a roller disco named and his 19-year old girlfriend within a bathroom stall. This myth has never been confirmed as B.B. never talks about it and the parents seem to never be available for comment. Disco grew up watching WCW, two of his favorites being Disco Inferno & Alex Wright. Eventually, he joined the Takuman Training Facility and proved himself as one of the fastest rising stars of the trainees. Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*) B.B. Disco was called up just in time for TCW*'s debut show, Fight The Hedges. Because of his progress, he was given a shot to become the first Interconinental Champion by participating in a triple threat ladder match involving the legendary AKI-Man and the ultimate winner of the match, Kenshin. At *2: Sports Talk Wrasslin', Disco was put in a number one contender's match for the I.C. title against Trece Alvarez. B.B. would go on to win the bout after hitting Alvarez with the Vinyl Cutter. Disco's title match took place three weeks later at *3: Like Tears In Rain, where he would face then-champion Kenshin. After a hard-fought contest, Kenshin retained in what was considered a match of the season canidate. Disco was given another opportunity at gold two shows later, at Fists of Iron. He was one of 6 men in the first ever "Metalocalypse Now" battle royal for Jay Hancock's Mpire Championship. In the end of that brutal contest, B.B. obtained his first title after eliminating Hancock last with a belly-to-belly suplex into a broken chair. The title would change hands at the very next show, *6: Scorched Earth, where Skullduggery III would leave with the "MickieD" Red Strap. '''Suspect's Lariat Dungeon ''For full SLD article, click here. '' During this time of his career, B.B. attempted to join the faction known as Suspect Lariat Dungeon. The leader of the stable opened a CAW contest in order to fill the spot left open after the sudden demise of Eddie Domanian. Among the others in the competition were Dark Magician, Sub-Zero, Chas, Sean Heritage, Evan O'Shea, and Jake Jones. Luck was never on his side in this competition however. In the show's debut, he was given an opportunity to main event against Suspect. Disco would lose to the man of the Million $ Lariat. B.B. He would survive in the competition until Week 4 going 0-3. The majority of those defeats handed to from the ultimate winnner of the contest, Sub-Zero. Return to TCW* Full Time His first match back was at *7: Ulmeyda City Limits, where he would face Darren Tate. Poking fun at Disco's recent shortcomings, Tate attempted to get in the head of his opponent by dressing up as Sub-Zero. Clearly enraged, the plan worked as Tate would go on to win the match. Disco's next match would come at *9: The Reign of Black Snow in a 4-way dance for the vacant Intercontinental Championship involving Trece Alvarez, B.B. Disco, and Darren Tate. Unfortunately, Disco was the first eliminated after being knocked out with a Yin-Yang Driver.Disco returned to the Mpire division for TCW*'s Season one finale, Ichiban, and the Terrordome Invitational. The match would be won by one of Disco's true rivals, Darren Tate. Disco started off his Second Season teaming with Zane Ulmeyda and the one-time appearing El Pollo Loco to form the trio of Luchamegeddon for the War Games: Torneo Conejo Tournament. In the first round, Luchamegeddon faced Team Japan (Nappa, TAKA Michinoku, & Rouroni Mutoh). All six men put on a spectacular showing to kick off the show in Ft. Hood, the Luchadores were eliminated first when Mutoh knocked out Ulmeyda with a shining wizard. After several losses, Disco grew even more upset that Billy Yank broke his own season-long losing streak in an Outcry From Outworld dark match by defeating a dwarf dressed up as Shao Kahn. B.B. was pissed at the New York Native for taking the easy way out and challenged him to a match at Violence For The Sake of Violence. Even though Disco hit the Funk 'Dat, Yank came back and won the match, leaving the red-haired masked man dumbfounded. After winning the CAW Young Lions Cup, Disco attempted his first defense at *16: Imminent Threat in a rematch of the Tournament Finals against Tony Vegas. Despite a valiant effort, Vegas would bring home the trophy after two REO Speedwagons. Disco's next match occured at *17: Casino Royale, defeating Clyde Silva. After an Inferno match for the Intercontinental Championship at *18: A Clean Burning Hell, B.B. would come to the aid of Champion Dwayne Matthews as Silva & The Father of The Following would attack Matthews after the bout. This would lead to *19: CAW-Wres Noire, which featured a tag match between the four. The Following would take home the victory that night when Silva hit Disco with the Riot Buster. The four would face off in the ring again at *XX: Ichiban Returns, this time in a Fatal 4-Way for Dwayne's I.C. Title. Matthews was successful on that night, hitting a Tiger Driver on Disco for the victory. Disco would earn his rematch in a Four-Way Dance during the Post-season which was also for the Midcard prize. He would make it to the final two, outlasting Kenshin and Silva, only to once again fall to Matthews' Tiger Driver. They faced off once again at *21: Natural Born Masters. This time around, Disco was able to fight out of the Spartan Drop and pin Dwayne with a Hurricanrana, winning his first Championship Belt in over a year. For the upcoming War Games Tournament, B.B. teamed up with the TCW* Tag Team Champions, Zane Ulmeyda and Rurouni Mutoh of Ulmutoh to form the trio known as Blood For Gold. They will face The Following in the first round of the Trios Tournament. At *23: The Killing Joke, Disco was able to defeat Dwayne Matthews in an Intercontinental Title rematch. B.B.'s next title match occured at *24: Terms of Enrampagement, facing Hijo Del Reyes. At the climax of the contest, Disco attempted to hit a Dragonarana but was countered by a powerbomb transitioned into a Royally Screwed. Hijo will move on and win the Intercontinental Championship. At *26: Human Hi-Fi, Disco was able to sneak away with the IC Title after pinning Hijo with a Frankensteiner. The two fought one more time at *27: Morning In America in a match decided by the fans to be a Two out of Three Falls match for the title. While Del Reyes was able to secure the first fall via Royally Screwed, Disco was able to strike right back to tie the match. Disco would win the match after hitting Hijo with the Funky Rhythm. After the match, Billy Yank would make his return from injury and jump Disco. B.B. was able to compete in the Kinniku Classic to determine who would challenge for the World Title at *XXX. While he didn't do as well as he hoped, he was able to score a victoy over Roscoe Carter in the final day of the Round Robin segment. Disco and Yank would face each other at *29: Switchblade Symphony for the midcard prize. Disco was once again able to retain his title only to get jumped by a ringside Hijo Del Reyes, Yank, and Darren Tate. This led to Disco defending the gold against all three at *XXX: Ichiban Triumvirate. Once again, B.B. was able to leave Madison Square Garden with the prize. Disco's fourth season began at *31: The One Who Knocks, with a successful defense of his Intercontinental Title against Father Jacob Graves. Rocky Blade was in the Champion's corner that night, and afterward issued a challenge for the Gold. Blade was able to defeat BB during a December 27 webmatch, ending the longest Intercontinental Championship reign to date. During this time, Disco aligned himself with Nathan Roderick and Ethan Sander of the Ger-Can Connection for the War Games Torneo Serpiente, dubbed International Funk 2000. The trio was able to win the first round against Team Zom813's The Butcher, Rick Acid, & Matt Phoenix. In the second Round, International Funk would be eliminated by The Damage Gauge. At *33: Operation Kansas, B.B. would be unsuccesful in his rematch for the Intercontinental Title, losing again to Blade. Disco would then enter a Wildcard Battle Royal at *34: Mr. Fahrenheit against Dwayne Matthews, Billy Yank, Zane Ulmeyda, Ethan Sander, and Father Jacob Graves. The winner of this match would receive a guaranteed spot in the upcoming Fists of Iron Tournament. Disco won this match, last eliminating Yank. He would do so again in the first round of the Tournament, as well as scoring a victory in the Semi-Finals against The Following's Clyde Silva. In a hard-fought match, B.B. would earn his win back and more by defeating Rocky Blade in the Tournament Finals. After this win, Disco was able to fight for the TCW* World Championship against Kenshin at *36: Crimson Moon, making it their first singles bout since the first season. Disco was able to pull off the victory after a Vinyl Cutter to win his first World Title. In his first defense Disco would retain after defeating Billy Yank at *38: Cadaveriffic. At *XL: Ichiban Requiem, Disco would retain his title in a brutal Will of Steel match against Kenshin. However, he would lose the title at *41: Absolute against Hijo Del Reyes due to an attack by Calavera. CAW Young lions Cup 2011 Recently, Disco has signed on to participate in the 2011 edition of the Young Lion's Cup tournament. His first match in the tournament was against Rod Queerstreet. Here he won his first match since the Metalocalypse Battle Royal after hitting two downward spirals. In the Block A Semi-Finals, a 4-way battle royal took place between Disco, IWT's Blake, Malcom McDermott, & Keith Connor. Despite Blake dominating eliminating the two representatives of NESE, Disco barely scraped by with the victory after eliminating Blake with a lariat. In the final round, B.B. faced the unsigned talent Tony Vegas. In what could be considered the best match of the bracket, Disco brought the trophy home after multiple Downward Spirals, Electric Chair Facebusters, and Super Urunages. James Blazer's Halloween Havoc B.B. was accepted into one of the main events of the multi-league event, a six-man Hell In A Cell for the new Havoc Underworld Championship. Just for the occasion, Disco donned a darker gimmick, complete with a new mask and theme for one night only. It would fail to work in his favor when he would take the pinfall loss to the winner of the title, Alex Striker. New Age Wrestling (NAW) B.B. Disco made his first appearance on New Age Wrestling in the debut of a new show, Static. He was in the first match of the night, defeating NoDQ legend Link with a Dragonarana pin. Disco would make his return to NAW one more time before the company closed down, scoring a victory over Bobcore Holly. Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League (B.R.A.W.L.) Disco has recently signed to B.R.A.W.L. . For the league's debut show named Golden Uprising, B.B. has been announced as one of the eight participants in a tournament to crown the league's inaugural Internet Champion. Disco was able to get passed the first round with a victory over Matt Carlos, but was defeated in the Semi-Finals by the eventual winner, Louden Styles. Developing Futures Wrestling (DFW) In his first match with Rising Star Wrestling's developmental league, DFW, Disco was able to challenge for the Heritage Championship against the man who brought the belt in, Sean Heritage. After a truly competitive match, B.B. was able to capture the gold after connecting with the Funky Rhythm. BATTLE Pro Disco made his debut in Louden Styles' league known as Battle Pro in the second episode of Awesome Fight-O. In the main event match of the show, B.B. was defeated by the head of The Black Cathedral, Rex Morbi. In his return, he was able to score a victory over "The Misfit" Ryan Mclean. Afterward, Disco entered the King's Gold Tournament, winning his First Round match against fellow TCW* member, Rurouni Mutoh. He would not be successful in the next round, losing a triple threat match to Smokey. At the next event, Something Must Die, Disco would fight Mclean once again, this time to a no-contest due to interference. B.B. Disco's roll would continue at Battle Pro's next event, Slaughterhouse Slam, when he defeated BLK_OUT 2.0 co-leader, Eric King. New Skype CAW Wrestling (NSCW) B.B. made his debut in NSCW as part of an 8 Man Tournament to determine its first NSCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion with a victory over Yoshi Tatsu. Signatures & Finishers *'FUNK 'DAT' (Reverse Death Valley into Neckbreaker) *'Vinyl Cutter (TKO)' *'Funky Rhythm (Running Superkick) (Used in DFW )' *Impaler DDT *Flash Elbow *Electric Chair Facebuster (Used during CAW Young Lions Cup) *Downward Spiral *La Discoteca (La Mistica) Championships & Accomplishments * Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk **Season Four Fists of Iron Tournament Winner **2x TCW* Intercontinental Championship **1x TCW* Mpire Championship **2x TCW* World Championship * Developing Futures Wrestling **1x DFW Heritage Championship 1 Awards and Other Accomplishments * 2011 CAW Young Lions Cup Winner - '''Note 1: '''During his reign, DFW went on a long length hiatus where the company could be closed. Due to this, The Heritage Championship was Vacated and put on hold. If DFW Comes back, Disco would automatically be awarded back the belt, and his reign will continue. Entrance Themes *"Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" by Santa Esmeralda *"He's Back (The Man Behind The Mask)" by One Man Army and The Undead Quartet (used for Luchamegeddon theme) *"Seek and Destroy" by Metallica (Blazer's Halloween Havoc theme) *"Disco Fever" by WCW (NSCW Theme) Category:CAW Category:TCW* Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:DFW Category:ASW Category:BATTLE PRO Category:Original Category:NO-CW Category:WEDF